Silent Hill: Returning Home Chapter: 2
by justasimplefanhere
Summary: Elsie Fairfax finally makes it to her hometown of Shepherd's Glen, but things are not exactly what she remembered... Is she in her own personal Hell? What brought her to come home? What is going on...?


"Worried to pieces, got out her suitcase and packed her bags for Shepherd's Glen..."

The drive from upper New York to Shepherd's Glen, Maine seems like it would take a lifetime to drive to.

But actually, Elsie never realized that she never really got as far away from her home than what she would have originally had liked.

As she continued to drive the weather seemed as if it changed only since she began to get closer and closer to Maine.

"Just an hour away Elsie, just an hour away.." her eyes began to get heavy, she shook her head just about hard as she could, "C'mon, can't fall asleep now."

What a beautiful site, the roadside that read "Welcome to Maine!"

She was only an hour away from where she was, after an hour she came up to another sign, yet a depressing one.

"Welcome to Shepherd's Glen!: Where Family Comes First!"

Taking a deep breath she pressed the gas pedal a bit harder and sped down the road, it didn't seem like the same town she had lived in before, it seemed empty.

Not just empty but a thick fog covered the ground, you could barely see a foot in front of the car.

Stopping in the middle of the road she got out of her car, opened her trunk and pulled out her suitcase and began to walk.

"This fog is really dangerous." she could barely see her feet because of how thick it was, you could probably cut it with a knife if you really wanted to.

As she got closer to the town the fog just seemed to get darker and darker.

"Where the Hell is the sun?" she peered up to the sky and there was no sun.

A solo street light shined in the street, she was on the main road that went from Shepherd's Glen to Silent Hill.

"All I have to do is go straight, take a left and then right and after our family hotel, there's my house." she whispered to herself, it was so quiet Elsie felt like the only sound she could hear was her heart beating rapidly from nervousness.

As she passed her family hotel she walked up to it and peered into the window, the light above her head was flickering on and off repeatedly.

She never knew why her family named it the Grand Hotel, Elsie never found it all too 'grand' it was more drabby and creepy than anything else.

She tried for the front entrance handle but it was locked and the only people that had the keys were her family.

A shuffling noise came from the alleyway that was directly off to the left of the hotel, it started to get closer and closer to where Elsie was standing.

Curious she made her way towards the noise, "Maybe it's someone that can tell me what's going on here."

Slinking her way to the alley, the figure seemed like it was an obese person, "Excuse me? I'm Elsie Fairfax, I haven't been home in years can you please tell me what exactly happened?"

The 'person' stopped dead in their tracks, turning around Elsie noticed that something was wrong with them.

Being somewhat concerned she made her way towards them, "Is everything okay?" the 'person' made it's way towards Elsie, they had a staggering stride that seemed to pick up quickly with each step that they took.

"Hey, calm down there... slow down." Elsie began to backup, losing her balance she fell onto her back and the person was now just about to her.

She began to panic, picking up a broken board that was stuck underneath of the dumpster. It was slightly stuck, of course.

She finally got it loose, but what she thought was a person, really wasn't.

It was a fat, tumor filled monster, Elsie never believed in monsters, not even as a kid. But this, this was a monster.

It had pus filled tumors that covered it's stomach, it had what to seem as large breasts that were transparent and revealed the reddish-bluish flesh that was hidden underneath of pale, gray, tight skin.

It's face seemed as if it was wiped with a cloth, nothing but a blur, however it had what seemed like a tentacle protruding from where it's 'mouth' would be.

"FUCK!" Elsie yelled, she lifted the broken board and smacked it as hard as she could in the head.

Kicking it in the stomach with her right foot, she accidently kicked open a tumor that busted open all over her body.

It had a wretched odor that began to burn her clothing, backing up quickly she noticed that the monster or whatever the hell it was had been knocked down.

She scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could, running and running, her clothes still sizzling away.

Her shoes had already been eaten away, her skin being exposed to the acid-like pus and eating away at it.

Crying she ran as fast as she could to her parent's home, banging on the door she screamed.

"MOM?! DAD!? FREDDIE!? SOMEONE HELP!" But no one came to her aid, she jiggled the lock, but it was locked.

Trying the windows they would not budge at all, ran around to the back door, locked.

The only place that would be safe that she could think of would be Alex's home.

"It's only a block away, I can make it, I think."

She looked down at her legs and feet, they were a reddish-pinkish color, like a second degree burn.

She ran over to the garden hose and attempted to soothe the burning, no luck.

Her feet began to bleed from running through the broken down road, she took off once more for Alex's home.

Hopefully someone would be there, she cut through fences and homes, finally making it to the Shepherd home.

She ran up to the front porch and knocked repeatedly on the door, someone was home.

They seemed to take a million years to reach the door, her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.

Peering behind her a similar shadow shape of the creature that she saw earlier was staggering it's way towards the Shepherd home, the door finally opened.

"Elsie..?" It was Alex's mother, Lillian.

"Lillian, it's me, Elsie. Please can I come inside?" She did not bother waiting for her plead to be answered, she just entered the home and locked all the available locks that were possible.

"Are you alright..?" she said in a depressing, uncaring tone feeling.

She looked down to Elsie's feet that now were covered in cuts, rocks, grass, and blood.

"Where's Alex?" Elsie asked, ignoring Lillian's question, "Oh, he's somewhere..." she walked away and went into the living room, sat down in her rocking chair and stared off into the distance.

"Do you not see the monsters out there?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

Lillian ignored her, humming to herself and slowly rocking her chair.

"Shit.."

Elsie whispered to herself, she began to worry about her family and what exactly is going on here.

Why was she called back here?

What. Is. Going. On!?


End file.
